


Zealous

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Foreplay, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Bruce Wayne, Pre-Reboot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Bruce is a zealous man. Greedy and jealous. He clings to what he loves and surrounds them, tries to hide them away subtly.He yearns and he takes.





	Zealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Anne Thropy (Rahndom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/gifts).

> A birthday gift for my dear friend Rahndom.
> 
> I hope you like it, hun!! ♡

Possessive.

Jealous.

Passionate.

Personally, Bruce uses the word  _ zealous.  _ It is fitting.

He presses a kiss to Tim's sternum, marking him with a pattern of kisses that makes sense only to him. His hands soothe and caress pale skin, their size making it so very easy to cradle Tim in them.

He grabs Tim by the waist, his fingertips nearly meeting as he hefts Tim up, moving him easily into the desired position. 

He dives in to lavish Tim with more kisses and nibbles and licks and bites.

Bruce  _ worships _ Tim's body with his own.

His mind wanders and his hand slides beneath to press on Tim's lower back. He kisses a circle around Tim's navel before nipping at his belly button, delighting in Tim's gasp. He rubs, imagining himself rubbing out the touch of the clone boy who calls himself Tim's best friend.

Eventually his hands come up to cradle Tim's shoulders, bracing himself on his elbows to avoid crushing him with his much larger frame. He squeezes and Tim sighs, melting into his grip as he massages away the touch of his teammates' congratulations. 

If there's anything Bruce excels at, its denying himself. But if there's something he refuses to do, that would be denying Tim anything. 

So while Bruce can spend hours on foreplay, he must eventually give in to his lover and give him what he needs.

Now satisfied that  _ his _ touch will be what Tim thinks of in the future, he adjusts himself and grinds down carefully against him. Their erections slide together in a mess of precome and Tim bites his lip to cut back his noise, unable to use his hands as they are blocked by Bruce.

But that won't do. So Bruce soothes and pulls Tim's lip from his mouth and kisses him gently. Eventually, as usual, he wins the fight and Tim lets free his noises. 

It's a beautiful melody to Bruce's ears, the noises his lover makes. The moan for each touch, the groan for each bite…

The keen as he enters him.

Bruce pants, taking a moment. He needs to bring himself down and Tim needs that moment to adjust. He'd be embarrassed by how close he comes to coming every time he penetrates Tim but he can't be. It's all Tim, and everything his lover does to him. 

He rolls his hips a bit and watches his cock slide out then into Tim. The huge discrepancy between their bodies is such a turn on for the both of them.

Tim is so small and Bruce so large that in this moment he can lean over and almost completely hide the young man. He wants to, as well. He wants to hide Tim from the world. To keep him to himself. To never let him go.

He gives a particularly hard thrust and Tim  _ wails. _

He wants to keep these noises to himself.

He wants to guard Tim from those who might hurt him.

He  _ wants _ .

As his tipping point edges nearer, he leans down and covers Tim with his bulk. All but the legs wrapped around his waist is hidden underneath him and Tim shudders, rolling his hips back to meet Bruce. 

He embraces Tim, thrusting harder before biting down hard on the juncture of Tim's neck.

Tim screams his pleasure and Bruce grunts as they come together. Bruce pulls his mouth off to soothe the mark with his lips and tongue. 

A few minutes pass like this as they come down. Bruce adjusts them and pulls out, Tim sighing unhappily. Praising words and placating touches pacify him as the prepared cloth is used to wipe them down.

Bruce is tempted to coat Tim in his semen, to see him marked as his own. 

Perhaps another time.


End file.
